El chico de mis sueños
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Desde que tengo memoria, he estado al cuidado de nii-chan. Pero no malentiendan, no me importaba que nii-chan te quisiera tanto, o que yo quería que toda la atención se centrase en mi, sino que con el pasar de los años solo escuchaba tu difícil y solitario carácter, tus talentos para la escritura, todos tus logros a tan corta edad, todo eso me atrajo de ti.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, y primera historia sobre Junjou Romantica, es un AU, asi que ojala les guste mucho.

Amo el yaoi-Pov de Akihiko

**Amo el hard yaoi - Dialogo entre personajes.**

_Amo Junjou Romantica - Fragmentos del libro que Usami-san escribia._

Espero les guste.

* * *

La escasa rutina que mis hábitos han generado, aquellos que ahora no pueden ser cambiados, todo esto se vuelve en simples palabras, aburrido, solitario, eso es en lo que mi presente se ha transformado. Los sucesos trastornados por mi personalidad, estoy seguro mi comportamiento no es sencillo de manejar, pocas son las personas que no están junto a mi por algo mas, una de ellas mi editora, no lo había mencionado ¿cierto? Soy escritor, de novelas románticas pero hasta ahora he sido incapaz de escribir una novela con final feliz; después de todo no puedes imaginar algo que nunca has poseído, otra persona importante en mi vida es mi fiel amigo y podría decirse hermano menor Takahashi Takahiro, con hermosos ojos azules cuyos zafiros, y un cabello negro como la mismísima noche. Pero como cualquier persona que nunca ha obtenido la felicidad, puso mis deseos sobre algo intocable, es algo completamente unilateral, eso siempre lo he sabido, pero como un masoquista sin remedio me aferre a lo imposible, pero uno de los beneficios de ser un amigo es el de siempre poder estar a su lado; y con eso era completamente feliz.

Pero un día, aquella felicidad que logre obtener, se derrumbo cual vaso después de ser golpeado, mi felicidad, mi corazón, y porque no decir que incluso la poca esperanza que muy en el fondo se encontraba dentro de mí, todo ello se derrumbo… como cualquier buen sueño llega un momento en que debes despertar, si, no siempre son las mejores maneras, esta era precisamente como una madre que le tira un balde de agua fría a un niño rebelde que no quiere levantarse. De esa manera se sintió, sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, pero el sueño se sentía tan reconfortante que no pude evitar querer aferrarme al aspecto de esa ilusión, como buena realidad un día, en un momento, en un segundo todo se rompió…

···························································  
·································

Para sobrevivir al dolor, escribí, como nunca lo había hecho antes, imprimiendo mis sentimientos, mi dolor en ese libro. Personajes ficticios, para nada, todo era realidad, excepto el motivo de volver a flotar, el si era mi imaginación, una salvación que yo encontré para sobrellevar todo aquello.

Hermoso cabello castaño, a los que no les encontraba una comparación digna de, ojos tan verdes como brillantes esmeraldas recién pulidas que expresaban inocencia, un pasado terrible que quería sobrepasar. Todo lo imagine, tus padres murieron en un accidente de auto, del que te sentías culpable porque pensabas que por ti ellos habían muerto, nunca pedias algo por temor a que sucediese lo mismo, a diferencia de cualquier persona cumplías lo que yo pedía si aquello te parecía bien, cuidabas de mí y me sentía protegido y yo te protegía a ti, era difícil el que te convencieras de ciertas cosas, y aun así me parecías el ser destinado a estar junto a mí, redacto cada parte del joven que fue mi salvación, desde como su pecho se inflaba cuando respiraba mientras dormía, de tus berrinches o fingidos enojos, las sonrisas y los motivos de todo ello, nunca tuviste pareja, y era virgen antes de llegar a mi vida, un encuentro casual y el alojamiento en mi casa que con tu presencia se convirtió en el hogar.

Todo detallado tan minuciosamente que si alguien lo leyese creería que estoy enfermo, trastornado, sin embargo lo que hace que algo exista es la existencia de detalles que a ojos de otros parecen tan insignificantes. No omitiría ni un solo detalle de su persona, porque el saber exactamente como era, me hacía sentir que existía. Con un nombre tan hermoso como el portador de él, aquel que con solo oírlo hacia que mi corazón se detuviese o acelerase a la vez, que me sintiera tan cálido como nunca lo había sentido, que fuera tan feliz y a la vez tan lastimado, inconscientemente claro está, debido a que él se preocupaba mas por los demás que por él, porque él, era simplemente él, el chico de mis sueños…

_Misaki_

·································

···························································

No sé si fue, una cruel jugada, ni siquiera sé porque estas frente a mí, no soy capaz de creerlo, no sé si aparento ser un acosador o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, no puedo ser capaz de entender cómo es que tú te encuentras frente a mí, es casi inconcebible, se supone que eras un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación y como tal no deberías existir.

Pero mírate estas parado frente a mí, lanzo unos cuantos balbuceos y no puedo dejar de observarte de admirarte, deseaba saber cómo es que _tu_, estabas frente a mí, pero nada era una respuesta lógica, simplemente no lo era, e incluso la escena, es idéntica a la que yo relate en mi libro, lo es, no estoy loco, no pude haber sabido toda la especificación de ello, esto es simplemente increíble, hablaría, o diría algo sino sintiera que en el intento sería considerado un loco

**-Usagi, el es mi hermano Misaki- **junto a ti, se encontraba lo más glorioso que en mi vida he visto, unos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos y grandes llenos de completa inocencia, cabellos castaños a los cuales no pude encontrarles comparación, eran simplemente únicos y perfectos, tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al ser presentado con orgullo por tu hermano mayor.

-Mucho gusto Usagi-san- sonreíste tan sinceramente, y hasta cierto punto nervioso, ¿en serio eres un chico de diecinueve años? No sabía que existía la pureza aun a esta edad. **–Eh…yo… lo siento Usami-san- **tan hermoso, tan hermoso.

**-No, está bien dime Usagi-san, Misaki-** pronunciar tu nombre era de cierta manera gloriosa. Saber que existías, me colmaba de alegría.

-Usagi-san, nii-san, ¿puedo retirarme?- pregunte el chico de cabellos castaños como si aquello fuese lo más lógico del mundo, después de que Takahiro asintió, diste una pequeña reverencia, eres sumamente hermoso, en todos los aspectos.

**-Usagi, necesito pedirte un favor-** tenias un leve temblor en la boca.

**-¿Qué ocurre Takahiro?-** al ver esos azules ojos me di cuenta, de que definitivamente me había enamorado del chico que hasta hace unos segundos estaba frente a mí, si antes me sentía mal por amar algo intocable, ahora tocar el tesoro más preciado para el chico que alguna vez llegue amar y ahora ese cariño que le tenia no se compara en nada a diferencia de lo que siento por el joven menor que yo por diez años.

**-Has sido mi amigo por muchos años, por lo que me gustaría pedirte que cuidaras a mi hermano en lo que salgo de Luna Miel- **asentí con normalidad, por dentro gritando de emoción. Enamoraría a Misaki.

···························································  
·································

Desde la noche en que acepte ser tu cuidador en lo que tu hermano regresaba todo cambio, la rutina solitaria ya ni siquiera la recordaba, era sumamente relajante el aura que nos rodeaba todas las mañanas, estuviste conmigo durante las vacaciones, y en un determinado momento me pediste ser tu tutor, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo sentir eso, con el paso del tiempo me tomaste cariño pero no llegabas a sentirlo por completo hasta que un día en que las lecciones se aplazaron demasiado, ambos sentados sobre el sillón, hombro contra hombro, roces entre nuestras manos creadas intencionalmente, un tropiezo, la mezcla de nuestra respiración, y sin poder resistir mas, selle nuestros labios.

Temía por tu reacción, pero no hiciste más que corresponder, llevando tus pequeñas manos hasta mi plateado cabello, en el cual hundiste tus dedos, acariciándolo con parsimonia. Mi lengua pidiendo entrar, y el rápido acceso que tú diste, dentro del beso, uno que demostraba el cariño, pero también el deseo refalado en cada movimiento los cuales eran simplemente gloriosos. Te levante junto a mí, y nos sentamos en el sillón, sin duda lleve mi boca hasta tu cuello, comencé a lamerlo con intensidad, dejando marcas rojizas de propiedad y nada más, tus silenciosos gemidos eran música, el desprendimiento de cada una de nuestras ropas.

Lamí, mordí, y saboree con gula tus pezones, a lo cual tu respondías con gemidos entrecortados, sentándote en el sillón me hinque hasta estar en medio de tus piernas, trataste de cerrarlas pero no te lo permití, lleve mi boca y con rapidez comencé a degustarlo, era delicioso. Tú eras delicioso. Tus manos ahora se aferraban con fuerza a mis cabellos jalándolos de vez en cuando, te viniste en mi boca, cada gota la cual deguste con gusto, tus ojos verdes ahora entrecerrados por el placer, tus mejillas tan rojas a más no poder, eras como un ángel al que yo estaba dispuesto a profanar.

No aguante mucho, y llegue hasta tu entrada, donde la dilate tanto con mis dedos llenos de tu saliva así como mi lengua la cual entro fingiendo estocadas, para serte sincero no creí que rogaras por ello, pero lo hiciste, me senté en el sillón y te eleve tanto como pude para que pudieras entrar en mi, fue un movimiento rápido, y era doloroso, la presión que tu estrecha y hasta ahora virgen entrada era algo delirante. Espere, aun contra mis bajos instintos espere, seguí envistiéndote cuando tu comenzaste a moverte, pidiendo más contacto, tome tus caderas y comencé a salir y entrar, los jadeos que soltabas en mi oído eran excitantes, te sostenías de mis hombros, y besabas mi cuello, eras inexperto pero teníamos tiempo para aprender.

Con fuerza, con rapidez y determinación seguí entrando y saliendo, hasta que ninguno de los dos aguanto y nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, dejaste caer tu cuerpo sobre mí, te acurrucaste en mi pecho, y finalmente te quedaste dormido, te veías así de hermoso, con tus mechones castaños pegados a tu frente, tu respiración y el corazón tan acelerados como los míos que se juntaban y se perdían entre la acción de recuperar de este, tus mejillas sonrojadas y las marcas por tu cuello, pecho, hombros, abdomen, y muslos.

_Perfecto. Ahora eras mío._

_Solamente mío._

·································

···························································

Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que a base de mi escritura era como tu cambiabas, y una fatídica noche lo comprobé, habíamos asistido a una fiesta, donde desgraciadamente mi hermano mayor se encontraba ahí, apenas fijo tu viste en nuestras manos entrelazadas sabía lo que intentaría hacer. Quería estar contigo, protegerte. Pero Isaka no me lo permitió, me trajo de un lado a otro siendo escolta de varias chicas, teniendo que bailar con cada una de ellas, y tanto a Haruhiko como a Misaki les había perdido de vista, así que cuando acabo la música de esa pieza, me disculpe con una sonrisa y comencé a alejarme. Te busque por varios lados y te encontré acorralado entre la pared y mi hermano, no necesite una señal o algo para saber que aquello no te gustaba, bastaba con ver tu boca fruncida con nerviosismo.

Le asesté unos cuantos golpes a mi hermano, te tome del brazo, y sin importarme que fuera a suceder por el escándalo armado, Salí del lugar contigo arrastrado, cuando llegamos al auto, te tome de la nuca y te bese con ferocidad, brusquedad, pero estaba enojado, no quería asustarte ni hacerte daño.

**-¿Por qué estabas con Haruhiko?-** Te pregunte apenas llegamos a casa, pues en todo el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio.

**-Me sentía solo, y él se acerco a platicar, no imaginaba que fuera hacer algo así-** te mire a los ojos con cierto recelo, por lo que retrocediste algo asustado.

**-Misaki, ¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- **me acerque tanto a ti como para acorralarte entre la baranda de las escaleras y mi cuerpo. Ahora tu mirada no era temerosa, era una indignada.

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Usagi-san?-** tu entrecejo esta fruncido.

**-No lo sé… ¿tú qué crees?-** no iba a desistir, ese era mi peor enemigo, y verte cerca de él, me hizo hervir con odio, con enojo, resentimiento, desde pequeños siempre intento arrebatarme lo que me hacia feliz, y yo lo deje, pero Misaki es algo a lo que simplemente no soltare, aun si debo amarrarlo a la cama lo hare.

**-¿¡Cómo es posible que desconfíes de mi?!- **me empujaste con todas tus fuerzas, y me descoloque por completo al menos fuiste capaz de quitarme de encima, subiste con rapidez y fuiste al cuarto que tenía como utilidad guardar tu ropa, pues solías dormir en el mío. **-¡Olvídalo Usagi-san! ¡Me iré de aquí, y volveré hasta que haigas dejado esas estupideces!- **gritaste desde el segundo piso.

No dejaría que te fueras, pero no conteste, simplemente me acerque a la escalera, y comencé a subir con tranquilidad, llegue hasta el portátil, y comencé a escribir…

_Aquel joven de castaños cabellos, se sentía enojado por la desconfianza de su novio, sin embargo se retracto y regreso a la habitación donde ambos habían dormido, quedando frente al escritor, le dijo que se marcharía y no podría detenerle, pero algo le impedía salir siquiera de la habitación._

Como si mis palabras fuesen verdaderas, todo sucedió decidí seguir probando escribiendo frases algo extrañas, que ni en ningún momento podrías hacer, ya sea por ética o simplemente por el contenido de la acción, o que en estos momentos con la tensión no quedaba para la ocasión.

_Misaki baila sensualmente_

_Misaki habla francés_

_Misaki besa la pared_

_Misaki actúa como un gato._

_Misaki grita que me ama._

_Misaki grita que jamás me dejara._

Comencé a llorar, si todas las acciones escritas se volvían realidad, entonces todo lo que viví con Misaki pudo haber sido una farsa, una a la cual yo sostuve a Misaki todo este tiempo, una fara como todo a mi alrededor. De nuevo sentí el peso de todo sobre mí. Pero aun no todo estaba perdido si el amor que Misaki me había tenido era una realidad que yo invente, lo mío era plenamente real, con dolor, escribí algo que pensé no podría hacer. Dejarte ir…

_Misaki fue libre…_

···························································  
·································

Me sentí devastado cuando ocurrió todo ello, creo quede peor de lo que alguna vez estuve, sin embargo el saber que ahora estabas mejor, lejos de mí, y por fin podías ser como realmente eras, feliz, era lo que me hacia sonreír. Iba caminando junto a uno de mis mejores amigos Hiroki que por cierto venía hablando de Nowaki, algunas veces no podía evitar reír, por sus declaraciones tan obvias, de momento Hiroki se detuvo, y parado unos segundos me jalo del brazo.

**-Él es uno de mis alumnos…-** nos acercamos hasta un joven de cabellos castaños, que leía un libro el cual conocía a la perfección, la pasta color negro tratando de representar una noche, la imagen de un joven con cabello castaño en la portada, con una sudadera blanca y un pantalón azul, con detalles en verde, y tras de él, cada lugar que durante nuestro noviazgo visitamos, cada uno enmarcada en ese libro, y la dedicatoria tan simple como _"Para el…" _

**_-_****Takahashi-** dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa, tanto el chico nos paralizamos, pero el otro cerro el libro con el separador en él, y volteo lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas, definitivamente lo conocía, nos sonrió algo nervioso.

**-Tu cara se me hace conocida…-** dijo el joven señalándome. –**Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki-** nos extendió la mano con una sonrisa simplemente armoniosa.

**-Mi nombre es Usami Akihiko- **sonreí levemente, se sentía tan extraño verte.

-**El escritor de "El inicio de todo" este libro**- lo tomaste entre tus brazos.

**-El mismo-** sonreí, tu nunca leías nada, pero el que leyeras mi libro es un gran honor **-¿Qué te pareció?-** pregunte hincándome quedando a la altura del menor.

**-Sumi-sempai dice que es pretensioso, pero a mí me ha encantado, es tierno como lo relata Usagi-san-** sonreíste y luego te diste cuenta de cómo me llamaste. **–Lo siento mucho Usami-san-**

-**Dime Usagi-san…-** jugué con tus cabellos castaños arrancándote un sonrojo que se me antojaba adorable.

_Comenzamos a platicar sobre él, no importaba que no me recordaras, porque estaba seguro eras el mismo chico castaño al que conocí y me enamore, esta era una segunda oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, lo haría bien esta vez, con solo querer que estés conmigo…_

Cerré la portátil al escuchar tu llamado para la cena, y guarde el manuscrito en la carpeta con el nombre "Enmendar los errores" con rapidez baje, solo para encontrarte llevando las ollas de comida a la mesa, me sonreíste, y te dispusiste a comer.

**-¿Te gusta Usagi-san?-** preguntaste nervioso.

**-Todo lo que cocinas me fascina Misaki, te amo-** dije dándote un leve beso.

**-Yo también te amo Usagi-san-**

_Esta vez cuidaría a Misaki, el chico de mis sueños, esta vez no te dejaría ir._

* * *

Bueno aun no estoy del todo segura si hare la segunda parte y que en esta ocasion Misaki narre todo lo que ocurrio despues de que se marcho del hogar que compartia con Usagi-san, la continuacion dependera de los reviews que el fic reciba. En ella explicare el hecho de porque Misaki no le recuerda.

Asi que si desean continuacion entonces, pues ya saben comenten, aun asi dira que esta acabado. Espero escribir mas fics de Junjou Romantica.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS! aquellas que me dejaron comentarios como **Levy-Chama**,** Andie Junjou**y **gabriela **se los juro ame cada uno de esos comentarios y sus animos. Por eso esta al continuacion y para ser sincera no creo sea la ultima. Lo olvidaba, es el Pov de Misaki.

Amo Junjou Romantica- Pensamientos de Misaki.

_Amo el yaoi- Consciencia de Misaki._

**Amo el hard yaoi- Dialogos entre personajes.**

Ojala les guste!

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria, he estado al cuidado de nii-chan, no es que como que quiera quejarme ni mucho menos, pero hubo algo que siempre me molesto, y fue la constante presencia que _el _tenia sobre la respectiva de mi hermano, en donde no hubo un solo día, un solo momento, un solo segundo en que tu nombre no fuera mencionado en alguna platica ya sea casual o de suma importancia. Pero no malentiendan, no me importaba que nii-chan te quisiera tanto, o que yo quería que toda la atención se centrase en mí, sino que con el pasar de los años solo escuchaba tu difícil y solitario carácter, tus talentos para la escritura, todos tus logros a tan corta edad, todo eso me atrajo de ti.

Al principio solo era mera admiración, me apasionaban tus trabajos, y aunque batallase para leer sin que mis piernas se pusieran a temblar me gustaba leer una que otra cosa, solo si tú eras el escritor. Pero con el tiempo aquella admiración se convirtió en algo que por años intente negar, desde el hecho de sentirlo hasta como el ser posible que tu sin siquiera conocerme me correspondieras, pues dudaba que el gran escritor Usami Akihiko fuera homosexual, además cuando me di cuenta de ese cambio radical en mis sentimientos tenía tan solo catorce años por lo que atribuí este hecho a la pubertad, la cual me hacia suspirar cuando me imaginaba tus cabellos plateados o tus hermosos amatistas, viéndome a mí, solo a mí. Esa era la triste verdad, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto –no cuando finalmente acepte lo que siento –claro para ello requerí de bastante tiempo.

···························································  
·································

Antes incluso el menor momento de conocerte, se me hacia meramente improbable, el tenerte cerca una mera jugada, el poder hablar contigo hasta el curso de que jugaras con mis cabellos era un sueño, sin embargo, en este momento, tú estabas parado frente a mí, me hallaba sonrojado y sentía de cierto modo algo de incomodidad pues tur orbes de extravagante color amatista se hallaban peor que incrustados en mí, me mirabas tan fijamente que sentía como si revelara todo ante ti, desde los secretos más profundos así como mis platónicos sentimientos.

Tenerte frente a mí, después de un enamoramiento que cinco años seguía ahí e incluso más fuerte aun era algo, soñador. Sabía que te vería a penas fuera la boda de mi hermano, ¿pero así de cerca estarías a mí? Esta era una situación meramente incomoda, no te veía fijamente pues sentía que si lo hiciera, dejaría de lado toda mi racionalidad y terminaría por echarme a tus brazos sin más, y esa no era meramente la mejor opción si quería conocerte sin salir, perjudicada tanto mi integridad como mi corazón de por medio de la acción que fuese a realizar, a pesar de que solo estamos así por al menos cinco minutos el silencio es tan imperturbable, y mi distraído –por no decir descuidado –hermano no hace nada para cambiarlo. Después de estos breves minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos, finalmente nii-chan decidió hablar.

**-Usagi, el es mi hermano Misaki- **tomo mi hombro tratando de transmitir seguridad algo que estaba seguro en estos momentos no poseía, me atrevía a levantar la mirada, para toparme de frente con esos brillantes ojos, en persona eran mucho más profundos de lo que me lo pudiese imaginar, y otra vez el sonrojo que segundos antes había logrado controlar aparecía ahí.

**-Mucho gusto Usagi-san-** sonreí lo mejor que pude, era sincera pero el nerviosismo que tenia, y no precisamente porque mi hermano me luciera como su mayor adquisición sino porque me equivoque al decir tu nombre, el escucharlo de mi hermano, fue que al momento se formo una costumbre que me negaba a abandonar, después de todo nunca espere encontrarme contigo. **–Eh…yo… lo siento Usami-san- **trate de corregir mi error, pero el tartamudeo solo aumento, era algo realmente vergonzoso entrecerré mis ojos tan solo un poco.

**-No, está bien dime Usagi-san, Misaki-** el hecho de escuchar eso, mi nombre en tu varonil voz, me hizo sonrojar, y lejos de calmarme el nerviosismo solo aumento a medida que tu mano jugaba con mis cabellos, el suspiro que retenía estuvo a punto de escapar y una voz interna que me decía "_Pide que vuelva a decir tu nombre_" era constante, y no me desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea, sin embargo tendría tiempo para que volviera a pasar sin necesidad de rogar por ello. O al menos deseaba eso.

**-Usagi-san, nii-chan, ¿puedo retirarme?-** pero si la situación tomaba el rumbo que llevaba dudaba que mi persuasión siguiera en pie, por lo que alejarme era lo mejor, además mi hermano tal vez requería que no estuviera allí si quería pedirle lo que momentos antes yo le sugerí –rogué – en el camino hacia el hombre de platinados cabellos.

**-Usagi, necesito pedirte un favor-** a lo lejos pude escuchar aquello, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás, por un momento no hablaste como si analizaras la respuesta

**-¿Qué ocurre Takahiro?-** respondiste con seguridad, perdiéndote en los azules ojos de mi hermano, en ese momento sentí la inseguridad apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo, y ¿si tú estabas enamorado de mi hermano?, tal vez por ello eres tan atento con él, por eso todo lo que oído son maravillas, no quería deprimirme tan rápido, y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, contestaste.

**-Has sido mi amigo por muchos años, por lo que me gustaría pedirte que cuidaras a mi hermano en lo que salgo de Luna Miel- **a lo lejos pude observar como asentías y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo el saber que haigas aceptado con rapidez, solo tuve una cosa en mente. Aprovecharía cada momento con el único fin de que te enamores de mí.

·································

···························································

A primera instancia cuando llegue a tu casa, era un lugar gigantesco, innecesariamente espacioso, sin dudarlo entre a la casa. No sabía que tenía tan mal despertar pues apenas verme me asuste, y tuve la ligera sospecha de correr por mi vida, si bien las ojeras, los cabellos desaliñados y un cigarrillo en tu mano no eran la mejor primera impresión para mí que apenas me mudaría. Pero cuando me vio su mirada cambio radicalmente, casi podría jurar que las ojeras desaparecieron.

**-Mucho gusto Usagi-san-** dije algo nervioso, con mi mochila sobre un hombro, y las maletas detrás de mí.

-**Bienvenido Misaki-** dijiste revolviendo mis cabellos como hace tiempo se te ha hecho costumbre.

**-Lamento por entrar así, pero no quería despertarte…aunque no lo conseguí-** rasque mi mejilla levemente.

**-No hay problema, está bien después de todo, vivirás aquí-** le restaste importancia como si nada, y realmente me sentí aliviado por ello.

**-De nuevo muchas gracias Usagi-san-** te sonreí, y casi como mero reflejo me aferre a la manga de la mano que aun jugaba con mi cabello.

**1**

Pensé que con el paso del tiempo, te enamorarías de mi, sin embargo un día, mientras estudiábamos me mandaste por un libro, que serviría para mis tutorías, sin embargo lo que encontré fue una carta, dirigida a mi hermano, no la leía, porque no tenía deseos de saber todo lo que en la carta se proclamaba, tenia fecha de cuando mis padres fallecieron, y luego mas y mas cartas fueron apareciendo cada una con un mes y año diferentes. Lentamente sentí como algo dentro de mi estallo con fuerza, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, sin poder resistirme comencé a llorar, caí en el suelo de rodillas.

Perdí, fue derrotado contra alguien que no hacia ni la más mínima lucha por recibir su atención, simplemente era quien era, y con ello le enamoraste, quería gritar pero no quería que Usagi-san se diese cuenta, aun si debía fingir lo haría. "_Porque quiero verte feliz". _Tome el libro que por primer lugar había ido a buscar, me limpie el rastro de lagrimas, y trate de sonreír, hace años tuve que hacer algo así. Fingir sonrisas solo para que nii-chan no se preocupara por mí, para que nadie se preocupara por mí. Baje lentamente las escaleras y me senté junto a ti.

-**Misaki, ¿No encontrabas el libro?-** cuando estaba a tu lado, revolviste mis cabellos y con delicadeza aparte tu mano, estabas sorprendido.

**-Si, batalle un poco-** increíblemente mi voz no se oía quebrada, tal vez había una ligereza pero no la suficiente como para que alguien lo notase.

**-Misaki, ¿ocurre algo?-** no fui capaz de responder, pues antes de poder moverme si quiera me tomaste y elevaste el mentón hasta el hecho de tenerme de frente. **-¿Por qué estas llorando?-** la preocupación, solo por un segundo me imagine que todo tú eras para mí.

**-No es verdad Usagi-san…-** arqueaste una ceja y tu rostro claramente decía _"¿En serio esperas que me lo crea?" _-**Iré al grano… ¿estás enamorado de nii-chan?-** tu agarre en el mentón disminuyo. _"Un claro si" _me levante del sillón y me retire a mi habitación después de ese momento, no volví a salir de allí, y por patético que suene me puse a llorar, desahogar todo lo que me lastimaba, no sé en qué momento pero caí dormido.

**2**

Al día siguiente obligatoriamente debía levantarme, tenía que asistir a la universidad, mucho antes de la hora habitual, comencé a vestirme y arreglarme, cocine lo que sería el almuerzo y la comida, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, una mano me retuvo, con nerviosismo y casi con temor gire para verte ahí, con unas ojeras gigantescas más grandes que el día en que te conocí.

**-Misaki, tenemos que hablar-** no pude evitar que aquello me produjera temblores sin mera intención, involuntarios o no, solo demostraban el miedo que sentía por lo que dirías, un tenemos que hablar siempre era para dar malas noticias.

**-¿A qué te refieres Usagi-san?-** pregunte tratando de hacerme el desentendido pero el temblor de mi voz obviamente no era lo mejor para ello.

**-Misaki, sobre lo de ayer…-** no deje que terminaras, te interrumpí, debía marcharme a mi universidad, esa sería una excusa perfecta.

**-No importa si no me lo quieres decir-** estaba a punto de irme, pero me volteaste, te aferraste a mis hombros, y lentamente me besaste, aquella distancia que tanto nos separaba en un instante fue sobrando, lentamente, quería separarte, no buscaba tu compasión pero mi racionalidad no deseaba, y en el fondo yo tampoco.

**-Usagi-san… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** cuando el beso termino escondí mi rostro en tu pecho, me sentía aquel niño que perdió a sus padres, una vez más. Inseguro y desprotegido, siempre me he sentido así pero junto a ti aquel niño desapareció.

**-¿Te molesto?-** lo pensé, y negué con la cabeza **–Te amo Misaki, ¿y tú?-** me abrazaste, y me sentí protegido. Definitivamente eso era algo que no me esperaba así como también, que me abrazaras con tanto cariño, deje que lo hicieras y me permití el hacerlo también. Quería algo que demostrase lo que yo sentía por ti, y algo tan pequeño fue lo que pensé.

**-Te amo Usagi-san- **tal vez no batalle tanto porque en las noches practicaba con alguna vez decírtelo.

···························································  
·································

Tu no querías ir a esa fiesta, yo tampoco, me sentía fuera de lugar cuando estaba en ellas. La gente era pretenciosa, y yo no era más que un acompañante pues no había sido como tu pareja oficial, al menos no aun según tus palabras. Me encontré con un hombre que realmente se parecía a Usagi-san, estaba en un balcón y eso fue porque tú bailabas con todas esas chicas, aun cuando tus sonrisas fueran completamente falsas, no podía evitar sentirme celoso.

**-Mucho gusto, no sabía que alguien estaba aquí, solo quería alejarme-** dije con tranquilidad.

**-Mucho gusto soy Usami Haruhiko**- era un hombre con cabello negro y ojos azules.

**-Mucho gusto, soy Takahashi Misaki- **le extendí la mano y gustoso la acepto **–Lamento la pregunta pero, ¿eres familiar de Usami Akihiko?-**

**-Si, soy su hermano mayor…eso creo**- la tensión se sentía en el aire, entonces acercándome a la baranda del balcón, señale un lugar, un acuario que era hermoso, y me gusto desde la vez que Usagi-san y yo fuimos en una de nuestras citas.

**-¿Has ido a ese acuario?, es realmente hermoso-** dije como comentario.

**-Yo lo construí-** eso sí que me sorprendió.

Seguimos hablando sobre esas cosas, los sueños o anhelos, pero de pronto estaba contra una pared siendo aprisionado, luego vi como Haruhiko-san recibía un golpe que lo mandaba al suelo, una mano que me tomaba con furia, el viaje a casa en un silencio sepulcral, una discusión, Usagi-san comenzó a escribir y sin saber lo que hacía de manera forzada hice cosas que no imaginaba, luego de alguna manera pude salir, un carro contra mi cuerpo, y después solo oscuridad.

·································

···························································

La habitación de color blanco, con insípido ambiente, una silla siendo ocupada por un chico de cabellos negros, que parecía agotado. Tenía un fuerte dolor en mi costado izquierdo, voltee la vista y se encontraba enyesado, una fuerte migraña y cuando toque tenía un parche en la cabeza. Las flores al lado reposando en una mesita de forma descuidada, una tarjeta que tome `Misaki' ¿ese era mi nombre?, bueno de cualquier manera, el chico que se aferraba a mi mano comenzó a despertar. Luego al ver mis ojos me abrazo con fuerza.

**-¡Misaki! ¡Por fin despertaste estoy tan contento! ¡Debemos llamar a Manami!-** se aferraba con fuerza a mí, y por alguna razón no lo separaba sin embargo me sentía incomodo en esto, así que con toda la delicadeza lo aleje de mi.

**-¿Quién es Misaki?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué hago en un hospital?- **estaba desconcertado, y a lo mejor el estaba mucho peor que yo.

**-Misaki, ¿no recuerdas nada?, ¿ni a mí, o Usagi?-**

**-¿Quién es Usagi?-** me sentía muy confundido.

**-¡Doctor!, ¿Por qué Misaki no recuerda nada?-** el chico a mi lado estaba realmente alterado, me daba pena, supongo que debe conocerme pero sinceramente no recuerdo nada sobre él.

**-El señor Takahashi, podría haber sufrido amnesia por el accidente- **¿accidente?, ¿de qué accidente están hablando? **–Pero tal vez con el tiempo, recupere algunos recuerdo, solo procure no forzarlo a ello- **

**-Está bien, Takahashi Misaki es tu nombre, yo soy Takahashi Takahiro-** tenía una mano sobre la mía donde había un anillo de casado.

**-¿eres mi esposo?-** pregunte completamente inseguro de que fuera verdad lo que iba a preguntar. El chico de ojos azules se sonrojo

**-¿Eh?, no, yo soy tu hermano mayor, estoy casado, tienes un sobrino y otro en espera. Todos estábamos seriamente preocupados, tenía dos meses en coma-**

**-¿dos meses?**- pregunte sin poder creérmela, ni siquiera recuerdo mi aspecto, pero como es mi hermano debo tener cabello negro **–etto… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?-**

**-nii-chan estaría bien- **

**-¿podrías pasarme un espejo, nii-chan?-** pregunte un poco cohibido.

**-Claro-** tomo el espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes y me lo entrego. Si no supiera –o me hubiesen informado apenas ahora –no sabría que es mi hermano, simplemente no nos parecemos

···························································  
·································

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde "ese" extraño despertar, me extrañe bastante pero de alguna manera, todo está mejor, al regresar a la universidad me recibió un amigo, y al parecer el único que tenia, los otros eran compañeros.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un parque, tendido sobre el césped estoy leyendo un libro, no recuerdo mucho pero cada vez que tomo un libro lo dejo, sin embargo este libro habla sobre un chico, un amor entre hombres, no lo desapruebo, de hecho me gusta bastante, y en él nunca mencionan su nombre solo se refiere al joven como él, pero es romántico, aunque aun no lo acabo de leer, me ha gustado bastante hasta donde he llegado, mientras movía mis piernas, escuche que alguien me llamaba.

**-Takahashi-** la voz de mi sensei, venía acompañado de alguien más, un hombre de mechones plateados, y ojos amatistas, eran atrayentes, ¿espera?, ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!...bueno no es momento para divagar –**Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki- **

_No imaginaba que de esta forma mi historia se iba a mover y mi vida iba a cambiar para bien._

* * *

Debe tener uno que otro muchos errores ortograficos pero aqui esta la segunda parte, espero haigan aclarado sus dudas, si no es asi de seguro hago una tercera parte. Me despido pero prometo volver.


End file.
